


The Voices In My Head

by i_need_my_coffee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Read This, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_my_coffee/pseuds/i_need_my_coffee
Summary: here is the suspenseful story I wrote for english and showing it to you, hope you enjoy. Remember this is my first ever story so tell me if there is any mistakes.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Tell me if I have grammar mistakes.Finished and started june 9, 2017





	The Voices In My Head

The voices in my head have been getting louder everyday. I assume im going mad, my parents think im fine. Each day I try to block them out but even some days I feel like someone is watching me. Well hopefully I can go through another school day without somebody thinking im crazy. People usually call me names, "freak, loser, emo." but the next day I never see them at school.


End file.
